carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnivores SAV
The Carnivores *.SAV files are saved games, containing the hunter's name, points, settings, and trophies. These files are always exactly 1631 bytes long. File name All saved games are named according to the pattern "trophy0#.sav", where # is a number between 0 and 5, corresponding to each game slot. Format The actual format is as follows: :char(128) - Hunter's name (maximum name length is actually only 10 characters; the rest of the field is null-padded) :long - Sign-in screen number (corresponds to the position on the game sign-in screen; this doesn't actually have any effect and only seems to be written when an account is initially created) :long - Total credits :long - Rank :::::* 00 = Novice :::::* 01 = Advanced :::::* 02 = Expert :long - Shots made during the last hunt :long - Shots succeeded during the last hunt (equal to the number of pointable animals downed) :float(4) - Path traveled during the last hunt :float(4) - Time hunted during the last hunt :long - Total shots made :long - Total shots succeeded (equal to the number of pointable animals downed) :float(4) - Total path traveled :float(4) - Total time hunted :// For each trophy (1-24) ::long - Animal ::::::* 00 = Deleted ::::::* 01 = Galimimus ::::::* 02 = Dimorphodon ::::::* 03 = Moschops (always crashes?) ::::::* 04 = Parasaurolophus ::::::* 05 = Pachycephalosaurus ::::::* 06 = Stegosaurus ::::::* 07 = Allosaurus ::::::* 08 = Triceratops ::::::* 09 = Velociraptor ::::::* 0A = T-Rex ::::::* 0B = Hunter (trying to get info causes crash) ::long - Weapon ::::::* 00 = Shotgun ::::::* 01 = X-Bow ::::::* 02 = Sniper Rifle ::long - Phase? ::long - Unknown (always null?) ::long - Unknown (always null?) ::long - Score ::long - Date (this is calculated by left-shifting the year by 20, left-shifting the month by 10, and adding them and the date together) ::long - Time (this is calculated by left-shifting the hour by 10 and adding it to the minute) ::float(4) - Scale ::float(4) - Range of kill ::long - Unknown (always null?) ::long - Unknown (always null?) ::long - Unknown (always null?) ::long - Unknown (on the first trophy slot this field stores Color Key, otherwise always null?) :long - Aggressivity :::::* 00 = Low :::::* 01 = Medium :::::* 02 = High :long - Density :::::* 00 = Low :::::* 01 = Medium :::::* 02 = High (can be set higher for more animals, but will crash if set too high) :long - Sensitivity :::::* 00 = Low :::::* 01 = Medium :::::* 02 = High :long - Resolution :::::* 00 = 320x240 :::::* 01 = 400x300 :::::* 02 = 512x384 :::::* 03 = 640x480 :::::* 04 = 800x600 :::::* 05 = 1024x768 :::::* 06 = 1280x1024 (D3D - not actually selectable in-game; hunting crashes with error message "Error creating back buffer surface") :::::* 06 = um (Software Rendering - not actually selectable in-game; hunting hangs with black screen) :::::* 07 = Off (Software Rendering - not actually selectable in-game; hunting hangs with black screen) :::::* 08 = Metric (Software Rendering/3DFX) :::::* 09 = È (Software Rendering/3DFX) :long - Fog :::::* 00 = Off :::::* 01 = On :long - Textures :::::* 00 = Low :::::* 01 = High :::::* 02 = Auto :long - Shadows :::::* 00 = Off :::::* 01 = On :long - Forward :long - Backward :long - Turn up :long - Turn down :long - Turn left :long - Turn right :long - Fire :long - Get weapon :long - Step left :long - Step right :long - Strafe :long - Jump :long - Run :long - Crouch :long - Call :long - Binoculars :long - Reverse mouse :long - Cover scent :long - Camouflage :long - Radar :long - Tranquilizer :long - Measurement :::::* 00 = Metric :::::* 01 = US Category:Carnivores files and file formats